Season with You
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin selamat dari kematian setelah didorong oleh sosok yang sangat disayangi hingga ia terhindar dari kecelakaan. Namun sosok itu pergi selamanya menyebabkan Sungmin terpuruk. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria datang mengubah harinya yang kelam kembali berwarna. / "Aku sudah menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu, kan?" / KyuMin / Yaoi / Oneshoot


**Season with You (Remake) ****© by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Category:**

**KyuMin! Yaoi, Angst, Supernatural, Oneshoot**

**Rate: T**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Other cast**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin selamat dari kematian setelah didorong oleh sosok yang sangat disayangi hingga ia terhindar dari kecelakaan. Namun sosok itu pergi selamanya menyebabkan Sungmin terpuruk. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria datang mengubah harinya yang kelam kembali berwarna. / "Aku sudah menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu, kan?" / KyuMin / Yaoi / Oneshoot **

**Note:**

**Sebuah remake dari komik jepang berjudul 'Days With Lecter' karangan Fujishiro Arisu. Saya mengambil satu cerita lepas dari komik itu yang berjudul 'Season with You' ditambah sedikit perubahan dan penambahan dari saya sendiri. Ide cerita milik Fujishiro Arisu ^^ dengan tambahan seperlunya.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

'CKLEK..'

"Yun-yun~ kita jalan-jalan yuk!" Sungmin berjalan sembari mencari sosok Yun-yun yang menurut sang ibu sedang berada di kamar. Sungmin memang baru pulang sekolah, bahkan seragam sekolah menengah atas masih setia bertengger di tubuhnya.

"Yun-yun?" Ekor matanya menemukan tumpukan selimut miliknya yang bergerak-gerak tanpa sebab. Mungkin akan terlihat horror bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin.

"Guk.. guk!"

Sungmin refleks menjatuhkan diri saat sosok Yun-yun keluar dari tumpukan selimut dan secepat kilat menerjang tubuhnya. Badan Yun-yun yang besar untuk ukuran seekor anjing membuat Sungmin terpaksa menjatuhkan diri dan membiarkan Yun-yun menerjang dan menjilati tubuhnya habis-habisan.

'Slurp.. slurp..'

"Ya! Yun-yun, hahaha. Kau rindu denganku, huh?" Sungmin tertawa lepas, terutama saat lidah basah Yun-yun bergerak menjilati wajah serta tubuhnya. Tak peduli meski itu kotor, tapi tak apa, yang penting itu Yun-yun. Peliharaan kesanyangannya yang paling ia sayangi juga cintai melebihi binatang manapun.

"Guk! Guk!" Yun-yun, begitulah nama panggilan yang Sungmin berikan pada anjing jenis Shepherd Mix ini. Anjing yang hampir 8 tahun lamanya menemani sejak ia masih menginjak sekolah dasar. Dengan tubuh besar, bulu lembut berwarna keabu-abuan, telinga yang cukup runcing, juga wajah yang mirip serigala.

Memang orang lain pasti menganggap anjing jenis ini seram dan menakutkan. Namun bagi Sungmin tidak. Anjingnya ini begitu menggemaskan dan cerdas. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia mendidiknya hingga Yun-yun begitu terlatih dan sangat setia pada majikannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin sangat menyayangi Yun-yun lebih dari apapun. Bahkan Yun-yun lebih setia dari semua mantan kekasih Sungmin yang sering mencampakannya.

"Yun-yun, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sore ini cuacanya cukup cerah, pasti menyenangkan..." ujar Sungmin kelewat senang. Matanya melirik pada jendela kamar yang langsung menampilkan langit sore ini yang tampak cerah. Tidak terlalu gelap, namun tak terlalu panas, masih ada waktu sebelum senja datang dan membuat langit berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Guk~ guk!" Yun-yun kembali menjilati wajah Sungmin dengan semangat. Seakan mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin. Beruntung hari ini Sungmin pulang lebih sore.

"Kuanggap sebagai jawaban iya~" ujar Sungmin sembari memeluk peliharaannya erat, disertai kecupan-kecupan gemas di kepala Yun-yun.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mandi dan ganti baju, tidak lucu kan jika aku masih memakai seragam?" tangan Sungmin mengacak-acak bulu Yun-yun gemas. Ia beranjak dan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang juga merupakan bagian dari kamar tidur Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu sampai 15 menit. Sungmin sudah siap dengan keadaan yang lebih segar serta pakaian bermain yang lebih santai. Setelah meminta izin pada sang ibu, ia segera memasang tali ke kalung leher Yun-yun dan mengajak Yun-yun untuk melesat ke taman tempat mereka biasa jalan-jalan.

Taman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Tempatnya nyaman, sejuk, dan banyak ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman hijau. Biasanya setiap pagi atau menjelang sore, taman itu banyak dikunjungi orang yang ingin bermain ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan saja seperti Sungmin dan Yun-yun. Banyak anak kecil sedang bermain bola di lapangan kecil, juga beberapa orang yang seumuran Sungmin sedang bermain skateboard.

Jika sudah berdua dengan Yun-yun, Sungmin bahkan lupa waktu dan tempat. Dia terlampau senang hingga tak bisa melewatkan waktu bahagianya dengan Yun-yun barang sedikit pun.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Yun-yunnie, kita beristirahat sebentar dulu. Aku sangat lelah.." Sungmin menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berlari-larian bersama Yun-yun di taman ini. Keringat mengucur dari sela rambutnya.

Sungmin menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi taman dengan Yun-yun yang selalu setia berada di sisinya.

Tangannya membelai rambut lembut yang tumbuh di sekujur tubuh Yun-yun dengan sayang. Sesekali jilatan kembali ia terima di tangannya tanda Yun-yun sangat menyukai diperlakukan dan dimanja seperti itu.

"Yun-yunnie~ kau harus janji padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Jangan pernah pergi dariku, oke?"

"Guk~ guk!" Sungmin tertawa, ia tahu Yun-yun tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi ia yakin Yun-yun mengerti dan menjawab 'iya' atas pertanyaan sekaligus janji yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi. Meski ini terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tapi Sungmin begitu menginginkan Yun-yun berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun..

"Oi.. Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan sesosok pria sebayanya sedang melambai dan berlari ke arah Sungmin dan Yun-yun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, tangannya membalas lambaian pria itu.

"Siwon-ah? Kau disini?" tanya Sungmin ramah saat pria dengan badan atletis itu menghempaskan diri tepat di kursi bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

"Iya, aku baru pulang sekolah setelah menjalani rapat OSIS, kau tahu itu sangat membosankan, membuang waktu sekali. Letak rumahku mengharuskan aku berjalan melewati taman ini.." jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Sesekali matanya melirik Sungmin dengan terpesona dan berbagai tatapan penuh arti lain.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti setelah sempat dibingungkan dengan Siwon yang masih memakai seragam. Siwon satu sekolah dengannya, mereka bersahabat. Hm.. mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sahabat karena mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun itu dulu, sekarang mereka kembali menjadi sahabat, hanya sahabat walau Siwon masih menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari itu.

Tapi Sungmin tak ingin hubungan yang lebih. Cukup sekali ia menjadi kekasih Siwon. Dan cukup sekali ia dicampakan oleh pria berlesung pipi ini karena Siwon lebih memilih orang lain daripada Sungmin. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa setelah pria ini mencampakannya habis-habisan, sekarang pria ini mengejarnya lagi.

"Grr.. grrh.."suara geraman sukses membuat Sungmin melirik Yun-yun bingung, ia tahu Yun-yun sedang terganggu jika sudah mengeluarkan geraman itu. Yun-yun tak mempedulikan tatapan Sungmin yang penuh kebingungan, sebaliknya, dia menatap Siwon tajam.

"Urm.. Sungmin-ah, anjingmu besar sekali. Terlihat begitu seram." Ungkap Siwon jujur.

"Dia hanya tak terbiasa dengan orang baru. Maaf jika dia membuatmu takut." Jelas Sungmin kikuk, tak enak dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini.

'Gluduk.. gluduk.

"Ah, bolanya menggelinding jauh sekali!"

"Kau sih! Sudah kubilang jangan menendangnya keras-keras!"

Sungmin tersentak saat sebuah bola menggelinding melewatinya dan berakhir di tengah jalan raya. Bola milik anak kecil yang sedang bermain itu. Dan tentu saja Sungmin tahu anak kecil seumuran mereka tidak mungkin mengambil bola ke tengah jalan raya. Terlalu beresiko meski kondisi jalan raya itu tampak sepi.

"Hei, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!" tawar Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada beberapa anak kecil disana.

"Siwon-ah, aku titip Yun-yun sebentar.." ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan Siwon tali yang dihubungkan dengan kalung leher Yun-yun.

Siwon tidak dapat menolak karena Sungmin sudah lebih dulu melangkah untuk mengambil bola itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melirik Yun-yun ragu.

Yun-yun yang melihat majikannya pergi mulai menggonggong dan memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Yun-yun mengira Sungmin akan meninggalkannya.

Siwon yang menggenggam erat tali Yun-yun mulai kepayahan karena tenaga Yun-yun yang begitu kuat.

Setelah memastikan keadaan benar-benar sepi tanpa lalu lalang mobil, Sungmin menyebrang dan sedikit membungkuk mengambil benda itu sambil menyumpahi bola itu walau hanya bercanda.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!" telinga Sungmin menangkap dengan jelas suara gonggongan Yun-yun yang begitu keras tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia berpikir Yun-yun khawatir ditinggalkan, namun ketika ia mulai beranjak dari sana. Kewaspadaan Sungmin menghilang. Kehati-hatian Sungmin lenyap hingga tak menyadari siluet mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan itu.

Sungmin terkesiap.

Ia tak punya waktu untuk menghindar.

Mobil itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

Mata Sungmin terpejam.

.

'BRAAKKKK…'

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Hingga Sungmin menyadari sepasang lengan kokoh berkali-kali menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk erat dan pipinya mendapat tamparan lembut membuat Sungmin terpaksa membuka matanya pelan.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itu Siwon..

Tidak.

Sungmin tak merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. Ia tak merasakan kerangka besi itu melindas tubuhnya. Ia tak merasakan sakitnya terpental akibat benda besi itu. Ia tak merasakan tulang rusuknya remuk, tulang lehernya patah, dan gegar otak.

Sungmin hanya merasa kakinya begitu lemas dan perih.

"A —aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sungmin lemah. Siwon tersenyum bahagia, ia segera mendekap Sungmin erat.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak mungkin Siwon menariknya ataupun mendorongnya. Dan kalau memang Siwon mendorongnya, mungkin Siwon-lah yang terluka parah saat ini.

Namun Sungmin berani bersumpah ada yang mendorongnya. Begitu nyata. Ada sosok yang mendorongnya hingga ia terselamatkan dari kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Bukan, pasti bukan Siwon..

Lalu siapa?

Sungmin tercekat, matanya membulat lebar. "Y—Yun-yun.." ucapnya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menangkap sosok Yun-yun dipenuhi darah dan tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Tak berkutik, tak bergerak, dan tak bernyawa.

Matanya memanas dan mengabur.

"T—tidak mungkin, Yun-yun.." air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja tak bisa ditahan. Ia menangis dan berjalan merangkak dengan kaki yang begitu mati rasa. Menggapai tubuh Yun-yun yang kini bahkan tak bisa dikenali lagi secara fisik.

Tangan Sungmin gemetar membelai bulu lembut Yun-yun yang dipenuhi cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Bangun Yun-yunnie! Bangun! Kau masih hidup! Kau tidak mati!" Sungmin mencengkram erat bulu Yun-yun, berharap dapat membuat Yun-yun merasakan kehadirannya. Berharap Yun-yun hanya pura-pura tidur dan akan bangun dengan cara ini.

Tapi percuma. Sekeras apapun dia berteriak, sebesar apapun usahanya membangunkan Yun-yun, sosok itu kini telah tak bernyawa.

Meski Sungmin menangis darah meraung-raung sekalipun, Yun-yun tidak akan bangun untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

**3 Month Later**

"Sungmin! Mengapa kau tidak pergi terapi, huh?" suara sang ibu melengking membuat Sungmin mengerutkan kening terganggu. Ia hanya diam di atas kursi rodanya tanpa mau memalingkan wajah balas menatap ibunya.

"Percuma, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan.." jawab Sungmin tak peduli.

Ibunya menghela nafas. Menatap putranya sendu. Kenapa anaknya jadi seperti ini? Batinnya pilu. Sungmin berubah drastis dari yang periang, hingga pendiam tak mau berurusan dengan dunia luar.

Sejak kejadian tiga bulan lalu, Sungmin terpaksa menjalani serangkaian terapi untuk mengembalikan kakinya hingga bisa berjalan seperti dulu. Selain fisik, mental Sungmin kini ikutan terganggu. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Tidak, ia bukan gila, hanya semakin menutup diri.

"Eomma, aku ingin pergi ke taman.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi Eomma sedang sibuk, tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Dengan keadaan memakai kursi roda? Kau yakin bisa?" tanya ibunya ragu. Ibunya tidak bermaksud menghina. Tapi ia sangat khawatir jika ia membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau diam dirumah terus."

Ibunya kembali menghela nafas tak bisa membalas. Kali ini tak bisa menolak keinginan putranya. Yang penting Sungmin bahagia dan nyaman, ia tak ingin melihat Sungmin mengurung diri terus-terusan. Sebuah kejutan bagi sang ibu melihat Sungmin yang berinisiatif sendiri untuk keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati.." hanya itu yang bisa ibunya sampaikan sebelum Sungmin menjalankan kursi rodanya meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

Sungmin menghentikan laju kursi rodanya ketika merasa sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk berdiam diri. Dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang ditemani belaian angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu menenangkan.

Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mungkin begitu berharga untuknya.

Kalung leher Yun-yun.

Ia menggenggam erat kalung leher itu hingga tak mau melepasnya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, ia akan lebih hati-hati dalam menyebrang hingga bisa menghindari kecelakaan itu. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang kakinya masih dapat berjalan dengan normal. Yang terpenting adalah, Yun-yun pasti masih disisinya sekarang.

"Kau ini manja sekali. Hihi~" Sungmin menoleh. Dilihatnya seekor anjing yang sedang menjilati majikannya dengan manja. Oh, tampaknya mereka begitu bahagia tanpa menyadari hati Sungmin yang begitu hancur.

Sungmin segera melajukan kursi rodanya menjauh dari sana. Ia tak mau ambil resiko menangis di tempat. Ia begitu terburu-buru hingga tak menyadari banyak kerikil-kerikil cukup besar yang dapat menghambat kursi roda dan mencelakakan Sungmin.

TRAKK

"Aakhh!"

HUP

Mata Sungmin terpejam. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menahan tubuhnya hingga tak jatuh terpental dari kursi roda. Sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya erat menjaga Sungmin tetap berada di posisinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran membuatnya mendongak dan menemukan wajah seorang pria yang menatapnya lekat.

Dengan canggung Sungmin melepaskan tubuhnya dari pria itu.

"T—tidak apa-apa. Uhm.. t–terima kasih." Sungmin gugup setengah mati. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Jangan lupakan mereka baru saja berpelukan—walau tidak sengaja—hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu.

"Sama-sama. Kau sering ke taman ini kan?"

**_'Siapa dia? Kenapa rasanya pernah melihat?' _** batin Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

"Hei? Apa ada masalah? Mengapa diam saja?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"E—eh, tidak apa-apa. Iya dulu aku sering ke sini."

Pria itu tersenyum, manis sekali. Begitulah batin Sungmin melihat senyuman pria itu yang begitu menawan.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hampir tiap hari bermain kesini." Tanpa ditanya, pria itu mengenalkan dirinya.

**_'Oh, kumpulan pria yang sering bermain skateboard dan basket di taman ini.' _**Sungmin menganggukan kepala balas tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Ia tak tahu mengapa harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi Sungmin refleks menyebutkan namanya. Seharusnya tak boleh begitu pada orang asing, batinnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Bola matanya memandang Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah hingga matanya berhenti pada kaki Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kakimu?" tanya Kyuhyun spontan sekaligus penasaran.

Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya ragu. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun memang wajar, tapi ia bingung akan menjawab atau tidak. Kyuhyun itu orang asing dan Sungmin mungkin tidak bisa mengatakan sembarang hal padanya.

"Kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan mata. "Oh, kau anak yang tiga bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan disini itu, kan? Yang akhirnya kau selamat setelah seekor anjing menyelamatkanmu dan merelakan dirinya.. ehm–tertabrak.."

Sungmin tersentak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Pria ini kenapa bisa mengetahui semuanya? "B—bagaimana kau b–bisa tau?"

"Hm, cerita. Cerita itu begitu ramai dibicarakan hingga sampai ke telingaku. Aku turut berduka atas kematian anjingmu.." ujar Kyuhyun tak enak hati.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Bayangan tiga bulan lalu kembali teringat di kepalanya, saat dimana Yun-yun merelakan nyawanya hanya demi Sungmin. Anjing itu melepaskan diri secara paksa dari Siwon saat mendapati sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah Sungmin dan secepat kilat Yun-yun berlari mendorong Sungmin hingga terselamatkan dari kematian.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sungmin yang menjadi sendu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hei, lihat itu. Ada yang jatuh." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian saat menemukan sebuah benda tergeletak di tanah tak jauh dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera meraih benda itu dan memperhatikannya.

"I—itu milik Yun-yun! Berikan padaku!"

Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Namun sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya. "Nih, ambil kalau bisa." Ucapnya santai namun meledek tanpa berniat sedikitpun memberikan kembali benda yang digenggamnya pada Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin merah menahan dongkol. Sialan, pria ini menghinanya. Ia berusaha menahan ledakan amarahnya dan bersikap biasa. "Kembalikan padaku." Pinta Sungmin datar.

"Usaha. Jangan diam saja. Memangnya dengan duduk diam disana bisa membuat benda ini kembali padamu?" Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah datar.

Tangan Sungmin terkepal erat. Kalau saja ia bisa berjalan, mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan semua jurus beladiri yang ia kuasai dan menghabisi pria itu.

Emosi menguasai membuat Sungmin kalap. Kyuhyun memasang tampang tidak bedosa sambil memainkan kalung leher Yun-yun seakan benda itu tak penting sama sekali.

Dengan bantuan tangan, Sungmin berusaha berdiri mencengkram erat pinggiran kursi rodanya. Tangannya gemetar menahan beban tubuh yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih saja berdiri di depan Sungmin pura-pura tak peduli.

Tangan tetaplah tangan, tak bisa menopang tubuh sekuat topangan kedua kaki. Tangan Sungmin makin gemetar, tubuhnya mulai oleng.

"Akhh!"

BRUKK..

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut dan terkesiap saat sebuah benda menubruk dan menindihnya hingga terbaring di rerumputan. Tubuh Sungmin tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat membuat keduanya saling bertatapan lekat. Sejenak mereka diam, tidak ada yang berbicara entah karena menikmati saat ini atau saking terpesonanya dengan wajah lawannya. Keduanya menahan nafas.

"K–kukira kau sudah bisa jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hiks.."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"W—waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap terisak. Ia menggumamkan kata 'sialan' dan sumpah serapah lainnnya dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi jadi.

"Kalau kau ingin menghinaku bilang saja! Tidak usah menggunakan cara seperti ini! Sialan!" maki Sungmin. Ia menyeka air matanya sia-sia dengan posisi tetap menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sungmin yang terisak hebat sambil menyumpahinya terlihat begitu menggemaskan, entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan hingga sejauh itu.

Tapi tetap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Demi apapun, ia tak pernah bermaksud menghina keadaan Sungmin. Maksud Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu bukan ingin meledek, hanya sebatas gurauan. Ia tak tahu jika akhirnya seperti ini.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. Membantu Sungmin hingga ke posisi duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk di atas rumput.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kau salah paham." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku melihat kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Karena kejadian itu aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu.."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tak percaya. Apa? Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan Sungmin? Tapi untuk apa? Mereka tak ada hubungan barang hanya teman sekalipun.

Tangisan Sungmin berhenti, menyisakan jejak air mata di wajahnya yang sembab. Ia menghela nafas, bersiap untuk membalas penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Karena Yun-yun aku hanya mendapat luka seperti ini. Dokter bilang dengan terapi, aku bisa berjalan lagi."

"Tapi tiap ingat Yun-yun rasanya aku tidak ingin berjalan lagi." Ucap Sungmin sendu.

"Kenapa kau terpaku dengannya? Bukankah dia hanya hewan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dan kelewat polos.

Sungmin mendelik marah. Dia tak suka saat orang lain menyepelekan Yun-yun seperti itu! Meski Kyuhyun hanya bertanya, tetap saja lebih mirip menghina. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Tidak tahu perasaanku! Jangan ikut campur!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Yun-yun anjingmu disana pasti sedih melihat majikannya seperti ini. Jika kau ingin Yun-yun tenang disana, seharusnya kau terapi lagi dan semangat melanjutkan hidup. Jangan seperti ini terus!" tangan Kyuhyun refleks mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

HUP

"Ya!" Sungmin tersentak saat dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan mendudukannya lagi di kursi roda. Wajahnya memerah malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Berani sekali, batin Sungmin dongkol. Namun dia tidak melayangkan protes karena Kyuhyun sudah mengembalikan kalung leher Yun-yun padanya.

"Besok, kau kesini lagi. Kita akan akan latihan berjalan."

"Mwo?!"

"Jangan protes! Aku akan menunggumu disini, mengerti?"

"T–tapi kenapa kau repot-repot—"

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Jadi jangan lupa besok sore di tempat ini."

Sungmin sudah ingin melayangkan pertanyaan dan protes baru. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah dan terasa panas dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali." Ucap Sungmin menutupi rasa malu dan bahagia yang menyeruak di hati.

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

Sungmin menoleh kesana kemari. Bola matanya menelusuri beberapa tempat ditaman ini mencari sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin sore. Ya, Sungmin berusaha untuk datang lagi kesini. Dia bukannya terlalu berharap, hanya saja penasaran dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya. Sungmin sendiri tak tahu alasan Kyuhyun berbuat sebaik itu.

"Mencariku?"

Sungmin terlonjak dari kursi roda. Terutama saat sebuah lengan menepuk bahunya mengagetkan.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" bibir Sungmin mengerucut kesal.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. "Kukira kau tidak datang."

Sungmin tak membalas. Ia hanya diam berusaha menutupi debaran jantungnya yang begitu kuat. Kenapa bisa jantungnya seberdebar ini? Mungkinkah hanya karena kekagetan yang Kyuhyun sebabkan tadi? Atau mungkin memang ada hal lain?

HUP

"Hei! A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin kembali dikejutkan oleh sepasang lengan yang menggendongnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dalam hati Sungmin merutuki kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat jantunya akan copot.

"Apa? Tentu saja kita akan terapi." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Hingga mereka sampai di pinggir sungai kecil berair jernih.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dengan kedua tangan tetap setia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar bisa tetap berdiri. Sungmin yang kakinya memang belum bisa berjalan benar hanya menurut dan balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat karena butuh topangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menginstruksikan Sungmin untuk berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Kadang berjalan maju, kadang berjalan mundur. Sungmin awalnya hanya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, mereka berhadapan dengan tangan saling memegang satu sama lain.

"1.. 2.. ya, benar begitu. 1.. 2.. 1.. 2.."

Sampai ia sadari ada yang mengganjal. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Sungmin lagi-lagi mencoba untuk mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun walau ada yang aneh. Sungmin sempat-sempatnya melirik ke arah lain dan mendapati hampir semua orang sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Ya! Ini terapi atau senam? Kenapa kita hanya berjalan maju mundur?! Memalukan sekali." Protes Sungmin, walau pada akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti 'terapi ala Kyuhyun' ini.

"Jangan protes, ayo yang tekun!"

"T–tapi semua orang memperhatikan kita! Memalukan!"

"Kau lebih mementingkan pandangan orang atau kakimu?"

Kali ini Sungmin tak bisa menjawab. Perkataan Kyuhyun terlampau benar dan tak bisa dipatahkan. Walau Sungmin harus menanggung malu hingga wajahnya panas sampai ke telinga. Lebih baik diam daripada semakin malu.

SREET..

"Aaaah!"

BYURR..

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Kurang dari lima detik mereka sudah berada di sungai dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Basah air sungai merambat hingga semua baju dan rambut mereka basah. Dingin suhu air itu membuat keduanya gemetar seketika. Beruntung sungai itu berair dangkal, tidak lebih dari 30cm. Tentu dengan kedalaman itu tak mungkin membuat mereka tenggelam.

"K—kau!" ucap Sungmin gemetar hebat antara menahan dingin air sungai juga emosi meletup-letup. "Kau sengaja, huh?! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Aku jadi basah begini! Sekarang kau puas? Kukira kau serius ingin mengajakku terapi, kalau tahu kau hanya iseng lebih baik aku tidak datang!" suara Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis. Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjahilinya saja? Jadi Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura baik? Cih, Kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan semua orang yang sering menghinanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat cacian itu mendelik kesal. "Kau kira badanku tidak basah? Aku terpeleset dan tidak sengaja membuat kita terjatuh ke sungai. Kau jangan seenaknya menuduhku."

"Maaf kita jadi basah seperti ini. Tapi aku tak pernah berniat menjahilimu. Aku serius ingin membantumu." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tertunduk sedikit merasa bersalah. Salahkan mulutnya yang sudah berbicara setajam itu. Ia hanya takut dicemooh lagi seperti orang lain menghinanya ketika Sungmin pertama kali harus menggunakan kursi roda.

Kyuhyun merasa atmosfer berubah, ia berusaha melupakan kalimat Sungmin tadi. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang dan—" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti, badannya menegang seketika saat dirasa sebuah benda menggelitik di bagian punggungnya.

"Yah! Ada ikan dalam bajuku!" Kyuhyun belingsatan, ikan itu bergerak-gerak liar di dalam bajunya. Tangannya dengan heboh berusaha mengeluarkan mahluk itu walau usahanya malah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat bodoh.

Sungmin megatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menahan tawa yang mungkin bisa meledak seketika mendapati Kyuhyun bersusah payah seperti itu. Terutama saat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali~" Sungmin tergelak dalam tawa, ia tak bisa menutupi hasrat tawanya melihat raut Kyuhyun begitu menderita. Walau akhirnya ikan itu berhasil keluar, tetap saja ekspresi Kyuhyun begitu lucu.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Tawa Sungmin terdengar begitu menggelitik, seakan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Wajah Sungmin berubah ratusan lebih menarik, menurut Kyuhyun. Tanpa kerutan di dahi, tanpa kata ketus, tanpa amukan marah dan bentakannya. Sangat menyenangkan jika melihat Sungmin bisa tertawa setiap hari untuknya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa. Tak peduli keadaan mereka masih berendam dalam suhu dingin air sungai. Hingga mereka mulai lelah, menyisakan keduanya yang bertatap satu sama lain dengan tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tampak manis saat tersenyum." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika. Suhu dingin air sungai bahkan terkalahkan oleh rasa hangat yang meliputi tubuhnya dan berakhir di wajah.

"Mulai sekarang, tersenyumlah untukku.."

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Eomma, aku ke taman sebentar ya~" pinta Sungmin manja.

Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sang anak. "Terserahlah. Kau ini aneh sekali, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau ke taman setiap hari?"

Sungmin hanya mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum misterius. "Hm, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, lagipula Eomma tidak melarang. Lalu kakimu, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Dokter bilang sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh. Wah, apa rahasianya eoh?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyuman menggoda.

Sungmin hanya melirik kedua kakinya. Sekarang memang lebih baik, ia tak lagi menggunakan kursi roda. Ia sudah beralih menggunakan tongkat yang dapat membantu menopang tubuh. "Hehe, Eomma tidak usah tahu~ pokoknya aku mau ke taman dulu, Eomma. Aku duluan ya!"

Sungmin segera pamit dan berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu dibelakang.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendapati keadaan Sungmin sudah berangsur-angsur baik. Lebih baik daripada keadaannya beberapa waktu lalu.

**.**

"Sudah siap latihan?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Sungmin membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau sering mengagetkanku, _sih_?" Sungmin menggerutu saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah beberapa kali mengagetkannya dengan cara yang sama.

Kyuhyun. Dia terkekeh menerima respon itu. "Melihatmu terlonjak kaget itu kepuasan tersendiri untukku," jawabnya.

"Mwo?!"

"Sudah, ayo cepat kita mulai terapi." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Lebih baik begitu daripada Sungmin melancarkan aksi 'mogok latihan' dan 'judes seharian'.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus terpesona. Sedikit tak percaya Sungmin itu seumuran dengannya.

Seperti biasa, mereka latihan di pinggir sungai kecil berair jernih. Yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat memulai praktik 'terapi ala Kyuhyun', tentu saja tanpa diikuti kejadian tercebur ke sungai seperti waktu lalu. Kyuhyun lebih hati-hati daripada harus basah kuyup kedinginan karena air sungai.

Tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Membantu menopang tubuh yang memang masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sungmin diam, menikmati ketika tangan itu melingkar di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia selalu nyaman berada posisi itu. Begitu hangat.

Sungmin tak tahu jelasnya. Tapi wajahnya selalu merona ketika mereka tak sengaja saling beradu tatap dengan jarak begitu dekat. Jantungnya berdentum tak karuan hingga Sungmin harus mewanti-wanti agar benda itu tak meledak saking cepatnya debaran yang ia rasa.

"Minnie-ah, kau belajar dengan cepat."

Telinganya menangkap nama panggilan kelewat manis itu hingga memerah. Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil yang manis, walau Sungmin tahu dia pria dan cukup aneh jika mendapat panggilan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan nama panggilan luar biasa imut itu.

"I—itu semua berkatmu juga, Kyu." balas Sungmin tersipu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu manis, menurut Sungmin. Ia menatapnya kelewat lekat hingga bola mata kelamnya terlihat begitu mempesona di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap, memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia takut tertangkap basah sedang terpesona. "Kyu, jika aku sudah bisa berjalan normal. Aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain. Sepertinya menyenangkan~" usul Sungmin riang menyembunyikan kegugupan. Kakinya mengimbangi langkah maju mundur Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam tak setuju dengan permintaan itu. Rautnya berubah drastis, sorot mata kelam Kyuhyun terasa begitu dingin.

Sungmin tersentak. Diamnya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Apa Kyuhyun tak suka dengan kalimatnya?

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala. Tak mau menatap wajah Sungmin yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya datar. Dilonggarkan rengkuhan lengannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit menjaga jarak walau ia tak melepas tubuh mungil itu, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"K—kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya. Padahal Sungmin hanya meminta berjalan-jalan bersama, tidak lebih. Tapi penolakan pahit sudah diterima. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri tanpa alasan.

Jadi…

Semua perhatian yang Kyuhyun beri hanya sebatas kasihan?

Hanya simpati atas keadaan Sungmin yang begitu buruk. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh. Dengan percaya diri ia menganggap semua perhatian itu tulus dari hati.

Jaman sekarang apa masih ada orang berbuat tulus? Tidak mungkin. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Semua orang sama buruknya. Entah itu mantannya, sahabat, bahkan peliharaannya sendiri ikut meninggalkannya.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah kesenangan baru, yang diyakini akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Namun kekecewaan harus kembali ia telan. Kyuhyun, orang yang ia percaya akan menjadi penghiburnya malah berubah menjadi orang yang paling Sungmin benci.

Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewa juga mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Oh, begitu. A—aku mengerti," ucapnya terbata. "Terapi hari ini sampai sini saja. Aku ingin pulang, sepertinya aku tak enak badan."

Senyum terpaksa tercetak di wajah Sungmin, sebisanya menahan air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Dilepas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan tertatih meraih tongkatnya yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Tak tega melihat punggung Sungmin menjauh dengan langkah dipaksakan cepat. Ia tahu Sungmin kecewa.

Sungmin menulikan diri. Dengan keadaan kaki belum sembuh benar, sangat sulit untuk berjalan cepat, apalagi berlari. Tapi yang ia inginkan hanya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Suasana taman yang ramai membuat suara Kyuhyun tak terdengar lagi. Hingga ia sampai di sisi jalan dimana Yun-yun peliharaan kesayangannya meregang nyawa. Tempat kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi dihidupnya.

Tak peduli meski Kyuhyun menyerukan namanya kencang. Sungmin melangkah menyebrangi tempat itu dengan tongkat yang setia menemani. Tubuh Sungmin bagai tertarik untuk tetap melewatinya.

Sakit hati serta emosi yang membuncah membuat pikirannya tertutup.

Sungmin bahkan tak peduli ketika sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Mata Sungmin tertutup menunggu detik dimana bongkahan besi itu meremukkan tubuhnya…

.

BRAKK

.

Sungmin terkesiap.

Tubuhnya terjatuh membentur jalan.

Tapi tak ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia perkirakan. Apa mungkin ia sudah di surga?

Tubuhnya memang terbentur. Namun tak sedikitpun bongkahan besi itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Beberapa orang mengerumuninya dan bahkan berinisiatif memanggil ambulance untuk dua korban kecelakaan.

Tunggu…

Dua?

"KYUHYUN!" teriaknya histeris melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Sungmin gemetar hebat. Kilasan kejadian tadi terulang di benaknya. Beberapa detik sebelum mobil menghempas tubuhnya, Sungmin ingat betul ada sosok mendorongnya hingga dirinya selamat. Ia tak tahu itu Kyuhyun.

Déjà vu. Saat dimana ia melihat sosok Yun-yun tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah jalan. Dengan tubuh penuh darah. Menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan sekarang kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kyuhyun, salah satu paling berharga di hidupnya kini sebagai ganti.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sungmin berusaha bangkit meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Rasa sakit dan lemah di kakinya sama sekali tak terasa. Tanpa bantuan tongkat atau siapapun, ia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"K—Kyuhyun… maafkan aku, kumohon jangan pergi." Ratapnya pilu. Tangis Sungmin pecah. Jemarinya bergetar, didekapnya erat tubuh itu.

"Buka matamu Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" jeritnya tak peduli banyak orang mengelilingi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Ketika rasa bersalah itu muncul dan—

"—Ngh…" lenguhan kecil dari Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin tebelalak. Nafasnya tertahan. Sebuah gerakan kecil terasa dalam dekapannya.

"Kyu?!"

"Hei, S—Sungmin… akh—kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin membatu. Apalagi saat melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan, menampakan kedua bola mata kelam yang menatap ke arahnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur jalan. Susah payah ia bangkit, mendudukan diri sambil merintih memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang memar. Rintihan Kyuhyun berhenti mendapati Sungmin ternganga lebar dengan mata nyaris keluar menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"K—kau… tidak m—mati?"

"Ya! Kau menginginkan aku mati begitu? Kau benar-benar kejam Lee Sungmin!" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima. Sudah ditolong bukannya mengucap terimakasih malah melontarkan pertanyaan menyinggung.

Sungmin menggeleng. Matanya kembali berair.

"Ck! Kenapa kau malah mena—"

BRUK

"—ngis." Ucapan Kyuhyun tersela akibat terjangan Sungmin di tubuhnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kalau kau mati bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau kau seperti Yun-yun yang mati karena menyelamatkanku!" Sungmin menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan kekesalan akibat tindakan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa nekat. Perasaan lega menyeruak mengetahui Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Yang paling membahagiakan adalah Kyuhyun tidak ikut meninggalkannya seperti Yun-yun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak selemah peliharaanmu, Min. Hanya terbentur sedikit tidak akan membuatku mati." Lengan Kyuhyun mulai membalas pelukan Sungmin. Diusapnya bahu yang bergetar hebat itu lembut.

"Tenanglah, Min. Aku tidak apa-apa…" bisik Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukan.

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

"Senangnya bisa berjalan normal lagi~" Sungmin bersenandung pelan. Kikikan kecil menemani langkahnya yang begitu ringan dan riang hingga beberapa orang di sekitar sana melirik ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan senyum-senyum terus. Kau seperti orang gila."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?!" bentak Sungmin tak terima. Langkahnya terhenti sebagai aksi protes, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut berhenti mensejajari Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikanmu? Mereka bisa saja menganggapmu gila." Balas Kyuhyun santai. Telunjuknya menyentuh kerutan di kening Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin berhasil dibuat dongkol olehnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lalu melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan Sungmin di belakang yang masih merengut.

"Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun." Sungut Sungmin. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Alih-alih ia melanjutkan langkah mengekori Kyuhyun. Tak peduli arah mereka berjalan, yang penting mereka hanya berdua.

Seperti yang Sungmin pinta. Kyuhyun akhirnya bersedia untuk menemani Sungmin berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Hitung-hitung hadiah karena Sungmin kini sudah bisa berjalan seperti dulu. Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah pantai.

"Kau tahu tidak? Dokter bahkan tak percaya aku bisa sembuh secepat ini~" ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um." Angguk Sungmin antusias.

"Pasti karenaku."

"Eh? Kenapa harus kau?" Sungmin menyerngit bingung.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin di sampingnya sekilas. Lalu tertawa pelan. "Karena aku yang membantumu terapi. Kau tidak akan mau terapi kalau tidak kubantu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengerling.

Sungmin merona. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar seratus persen. Semua usaha yang Sungmin lakukan selama ini semata-mata karena Kyuhyun menyemangati dan membantu. Ia mungkin masih belum sembuh saat ini jika tak ada Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" cibir Sungmin menutupi kegugupan. Dipukulnya bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Akhh! Sungmin sakit! Ya Tuhan tulangku patah!"

"Aish! Kau berlebihan!"

"Hehehe, aktingku ketahuan ya?"

"Tidak lucu tahu!"

"Tidak lucu tapi kau tertawa." Kyuhyun balik mencibir ketika telinganya menangkap kekehan kecil, tentu saja dari Sungmin.

"Aktingmu buruk sekali _sih_." Sungmin menjulurkan lidah meledek. Tawanya meledak teringat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mengaduh kesakitan tadi, terlihat sangat menggelikan.

Sebuah senyum tercetak begitu saja di bibir Kyuhyun. Tawa Sungmin selalu mengundangnya untuk ikut tertawa juga. Senyum Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Terlebih ketika sedang berjalan berdua seperti ini. Rasanya Kyuhyun jadi teringat masa lalu…

"Min, kau sudah bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang."

"Itu karenamu." Ucap Sungmin jujur.

Raut Kyuhyun berubah keruh mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi Sungmin tak sadar karena terus menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku akan pergi, Min…"

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkah. "Kemana?"

Kyuhyun ikut berhenti, diarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. "Ke langit."

"Kyuhyun, jangan bercanda, hahaha. Lucu sekali." Sungmin tertawa, lelucon Kyuhyun terdengar lucu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah menepati janji untuk selalu bersamamu, kan?" nada bicara Kyuhyun sangat serius. Ditatapnya dalam mata foxy itu, menyampaikan betapa seriusnya ia saat ini. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Sungmin erat.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum. Kau sudah bisa melupakanku. Kuharap kau bisa selamanya seperti ini. Tidak lagi teringat masa lalu." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu… maksudmu kau—?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau pasti mengingatku, Min…"

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya. "T—tidak mungkin." Suaranya bergetar, bersamaan sebutir kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus membahas masa lalu Sungmin yang sempat begitu suram?

**_"Yun-yunnie~ kau harus janji padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Jangan pernah pergi dariku, oke?" _**

**_"Guk~ guk!"_**

Kilasan masa lalunya bersama Yun-yun kembali berputar. Yun-yun, peliharaanya yang sangat ia sayangi berjanji tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dan memang benar Yun-yun tak pernah pergi ke manapun. Walau Sungmin tak pernah lagi melihat sosok anjing kesayangannya. Namun Sungmin selalu sadar Yun-yun memang tak pernah pergi.

Yun-yun kembali dengan sosok seorang pria tampan. Seorang pria yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Kehidupan yang sama kala Yun-yun masih bersamanya.

Hingga kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Perasaan yang meluap hingga Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kau jahat, Yun-yun. Kau datang lagi dengan sosok manusia, membuatku kebahagiaanku kembali, hingga kebahagiaan yang berlebihan ini berubah menjadi cinta. Lalu setelah itu kau akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin pilu. Wajahnya basah air mata.

"S—Sungmin…" Kyuhyun tercekat. Pertanyaan Sungmin begitu menohok hatinya. Sebuah kalimat cinta dibarengi sindiran yang tajam. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya Sungmin akan menyatakan hal itu.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Walau yang terlihat senyuman miris menyedihkan. Yun-yun datang kembali lewat sosok Kyuhyun karenanya. Sekarang ia harus terlihat bahagia agar Yun-yun bisa pergi dengan tenang. "Pergilah, maaf aku membuatmu terpaksa kembali. Maaf telah membuatmu tak tenang disana dan—"

CUP

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan ucapan Sungmin yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya ikut sakit setiap bulir kristal berjatuhan dari mata foxy itu. Kyuhyun merasa kejam jika membiarkan wajah manis itu di penuhi air mata dan raut kesedihan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh itu. Tubuh yang _dulu_ lebih besar dari tubuhnya, selalu memberikan kehangatan juga rasa nyaman setiap kali Sungmin memeluknya erat. Kini tubuh itu tak lebih besar darinya. Terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Dilumatnya bibir cherry itu pelan, menyampaikan suatu perasaan tersirat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun nyatakan keberadaanya.

Bibir Sungmin sangat lembut, Kyuhyun selalu ingat _dulu_ bibir itu mengecup kepalanya bertubi-tubi, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa rasanya begitu manis. Sangat manis hingga Kyuhyun tak rela melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Hingga kebutuhan akan udara terpaksa membuat keduanya berhenti. Mereka mencari pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat. Tak percaya bahwa sosok yang menciumnya adalah Yun-yun. Yang kini berubah menjadi sosok pria tinggi, tampan, dan hebat. Sosok yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Kyuhyun. Ia sudah buta kerena cinta. Cintanya untuk pria itu terlalu besar hingga Sungmin tak peduli siapa sebenarnya sosok itu.

Kyuhyun menyeka sisa air di pipi Sungmin. "Min, mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu sekarang—"

DEG

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan raut kecewa. Ia tahu akhirnya begini, perasaannya takkan pernah terbalaskan. Yun-yun tetaplah seekor anjing, bukan manusia.

"—tapi bisakah kau menunggu? Menungguku di masa selanjutnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kepala Sungmin terangkat seketika.

"Aku berjanji. Di masa selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi. Tidak akan ada hubungan majikan dan hewan peliharaannya. Yang ada hanya aku Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau Lee Sungmin. Sebagai sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai…" ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Sebuah kecupan agak lama diberikan lagi di kening Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang sangat menggetarkan hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir, namun tanpa isakan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dua buah senyum terlukis begitu indah menemani keputusan final mereka. Sungmin bersedia menerima hasil apapun, asal bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi nanti hingga selamanya.

Kyuhyun tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menyatakan perasaan. Tapi di masa mendatang, masa dimana mereka akan bertemu lagi, Kyuhyun berjanji hal yang pertama ia ucapkan adalah isi hatinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun tak akan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin, karena sekarang mereka harus berpisah. Untuk apa ia menyatakannya jika berakhir sia-sia oleh kesedihan.

Lebih baik menyatakannya nanti. Karena kebahagiaan lebih besar menunggu mereka di depan sana. Tentu tanpa ada lagi tangis perpisahan serta kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun berjanji akan kembali, dan Sungmin percaya.

Mata keduanya terpejam saat jarak mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat tatkala lengan Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin semakin mendekat. Deru nafas yang kian terasa menemani ketika perlahan bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Mengecap rasa manis yang terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun. Bibir mereka beradu saling melumat, menumpahkan isi hati mereka lewat sentuhan. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya. Hanya masalah waktu hingga ia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun mempertegas ikatan hubungan mereka.

Cinta yang samar. Namun sangat kuat.

Di tengah ciuman yang kian menuntut, Sungmin sadar perlahan tapi pasti sosok Kyuhyun makin terasa jauh. Berbayang dan makin terasa dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan ketika Kyuhyun bersamanya.

Hingga di akhir, hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. Semilir angin pantai mengusik memaksa Sungmin membuka mata. Sungmin ingin menangis, menjerit, dan mengamuk. Ia tak mau membuka mata dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Tapi Sungmin tak boleh egois. Kyuhyun sudah menjanjikan kehidupan luar biasa indah di masa depan. Sebagai sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Mendapati hamparan pasir pantai mementang luas di depannya.

Tidak ada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi…

Senyum tipis Sungmin beri. Kyuhyun menjaganya dan memperhatikannya dari atas sana. Sungmin harus membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia bisa menunggu. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun sedih melihatnya terpuruk.

Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar. Ia mendongak menatap luasnya langit biru yang semakin lama berganti warna jingga.

Sungmin tertawa pelan menikmati. Jika sudah senja, Sungmin biasanya menyudahi terapi bersama Kyuhyun dan berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing. Taman dekat rumah Sungmin menjadi saksi. Betapa singkat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun namun berhasil membuahkan cinta abadi.

Senja kali ini mereka kembali berpisah. Namun dengan durasi perpisahan lebih lama.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

**.**

**=Season with You=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Gagal ya? Hahaha saya emang selalu gagal bikin apapun -_-" entahlah ini angst tapi nangis nangisnya ga kerasa kan? Doh untuk urusan puitis saya gak jago. Gabisa bikin kalimat bermakna dalem karena saya emang gabakat nulis. Mianhae kalo jadinya ancur begini. Dan menurut saya ini terlalu panjang. Tadinya mau dipotong jadi dua, tapi yasudahlah jadikan oneshoot saja hehehe~ **

**Ada typo? Kasih tau ya, ntar saya betulin hehe ^^ **

**Review plis~~~ kalo ga review saya nangis nih. Adeuhh saya merasa oneshoot ini gagal kalo sampe ga ada yang review-,_-**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**Sign,**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


End file.
